


Afraid

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [24]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Cuties, Dorks in Love, F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, it's about time maka!, my old writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Maka has a question for Soul.





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for sapphiredragonprincess on my fandomdabbles tumblr a while ago and just got around to posting it. The prompt was "what you said when I was afraid." Hope you like it!

Maka forces herself to take a deep breath as she stands in the doorway of their living room, watching Soul pour intently over his latest composition. One hand fidgets with her bangs, pushing them out of her face and behind her ears, and the other taps out a staccato rhythm on her thigh (she remembers the word staccato from the numerous music books she read back when she and Soul first became partners, in a desperate attempt to understand him better). She's always had a tendency to fidget when she's nervous, and right now she's more nervous than she's ever been before.

Soul jerks out of his reverie, finally noticing her presence in the room. "Maka? How long have you been standing there?"

She clears her throat and desperately tries to sound casual. "Just a few minutes. I was lost in thought," she replies, cringing when she realizes that her voice sounds a full octave higher than usual.

He glances over at her, taking notice of her nervous fidgeting, her unusually high voice. "Everything okay? You sound pretty weird."

Maka tries to pretend that her face hasn't gone bright red. "Everything's fine! Really!" she squeaks, waving her hands in a vague gesture that's meant to reassure him.

Soul is unconvinced. "You're acting like a total spaz," he informs her, and Maka glares at him, momentarily forgetting her nerves. "Did Blackstar dare you to chug an entire can of red bull again?" he asks, tipping back in his chair and lacing his hands behind his head.

Maka rolls her eyes at the memory. "No, of course not." She pauses, before deciding to just get it over with, the words tumbling out in a rush. "Do you want to go get ice cream with me?"

He blinks for a moment before responding incredulously. "You got yourself all worked up to ask me that?"

Maka's face goes even brighter red than before (which she didn't think was actually possible). "I meant as a date!" she blurts out, before clapping her hands over her mouth in horror.

Soul freezes for a moment, apparently taken aback by her sudden declaration. Maka decides that the best course of action is to flee the room and pretend that this entire encounter never happened. "Right, silly of me to ask. I'm going to go now, go work on homework, bye!" she squeaks, equal parts mortified and devastated, and turns on her heel with the intent of fleeing to her room and never emerging from its depths. Ever.

He snags her wrist before she can leave, catching her by surprise. "Hey," he says gently. "Hold on a moment. I wasn't turning you down, I was just surprised it took you this long to ask." He smirks at her, his trademark shark-tooth grin, and for a moment Maka forgets how to breathe.

"Really?" she whispers, frozen with disbelief.

"Yeah," he replies easily, still grinning at her. "I've been waiting for you to ask me for forever."

"You've been waiting for plain old me to ask you out? You want to go on a date with me?" she stutters, frozen with disbelief.

"Duh," he responds cheekily. "Do you remember what I said, when you were afraid I was going to leave you for Blair?"

Maka nods jerkily, frowning at the memory. "It's not the looks or the form that matter…"

"It's the soul that's important," he finishes for her. "Besides, I happen to think that you're pretty cute as is." He takes advantage of Maka's stunned silence to plant a kiss on her cheek. She beams at him, holding a hand to the cheek he just kissed reverently. He snags her hand in his own, tangling their fingers together. "Now how about that date?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos.


End file.
